Polarity
by Rockel
Summary: Lorna Dane had just arrived at the Xavier institute. Her power is a little too familiar to everyone. Xavier has warmly accepted her, but was he right to? Is she everything that she appears to be?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't X-men Evolution or it's characters (including Lorna Dane).**

**A/N: So Lorna Dane is Polaris from the original show/comics for those of you that don't know. I'm not really going to follow her original plot line either, so she'll have a completely new story. This was also a spur of the moment fanfic idea.**

**POLARITY**

**Chapter One**

* * *

"This will be your room. Be glad you don't have to share it like some of the other students do." Ororo informed the young woman. 

"Thank you, ma'am." The young woman replied.

Ororo smiled warmly to the youth and said, "Lorna, you can call me Ororo or Storm."

Lorna smiled and nodded. She had just arrived to the Xavier institute. She was only five foot one and had a lean frame. She had lightly tanned skin. Her eyes were a bright green. Lorna had dark mahogany brown hair that was thick and down to her mid-back.

"As soon as you're ready I'll take you to see the Professor." Storm told Lorna.

Lorna turned to the weather goddess and said, "I'm ready now."

Storm turned and lead Lorna downstairs to the elevators that lead to the sub-basement. "Now we have to go to the sub-basement since you arrived during training time. The Professor oversees some Danger Room sessions."

Lorna was lead into the observation deck where Xavier and Logan watched the students.

"Ah, Storm, I see you finally made it down here with our new resident." Xavier said turning his chair around to face them. He rolled forward a little to greet Lorna "Hello, Lorna, I'm Professor Charles Xavier."

"Hello," Lorna greeted back.

"And this is Logan, one of our other teachers here. He will sometimes run Danger Room sessions or other exercises with the students here." Xavier supplied.

"And what are Danger Room sessions exactly?" Lorna asked.

"It where we train you to use your powers safely and you learn teamwork with your fellow teammates. We do a range of simulations and scenarios in here. You are never, however, to be in the Danger Room alone."

Lorna nodded.

"Looks like the kids are done Charles." Logan said looking down into the room.

Xavier nodded and said, "Tell them to wait so Lorna can be introduced to the group as a whole."

Lorna followed the telepath down a level and entered the Danger Room through two large steel doors. The whole group of students were waiting. Xavier cleared his throat to get the attention of everyone.

"This is Lorna Dane from St. Louis. She will be staying with us now." Xavier explained. He turned to Lorna and added, "I'll let everyone introduce themselves since my roster has increased."

Everyone went through their names quickly from the senior students to the recent newbies. Finally, the question everyone was dying to know was asked.

"So, what's your power?" Bobby asked her.

Lorna smiled and aimed her hand at a pile of metal in the corner. It flew into the air and she compacted it into a mass that could be described as a ball. "Magnetism," was her simple reply.

Everyone's jaw dropped. It hit too close to home seeing as how their nemesis was Magneto, the master of magnetism.

"Your power is like Magneto's!" Jamie exclaimed aloud.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't X-men Evolution or it's characters (including Lorna Dane).**

**A/N: I know that last chapter was short and to my amazement so is this one, so I'll try to update as soon as I can seeing as I'm on my winter vacation! Whoo! Also, note that I'm making Bobby older than he's portrayed in the series. Bobby is the same age as Rogue. Both are a year younger than Scott and Jean. And Lorna is the same age as Scott and Jean. **

**Jessie07: Thanks for the review!**

**GothikStrawberry: Glad I caught you interest.**

**Anyways on with the chapter!**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

After the introductions in the Danger Room, the majority of the kids either did homework or prepared for the next day. Lorna was glad she was done with school and didn't have to deal with any of the high school drama. Lorna headed to the kitchen for a snack before dinner. Dinner was still a few hours away she was told by the other students. She found the two eldest students sitting in the kitchen talking. They were deep in conversation and stopped when Lorna walked in.

"Lorna, how are you liking the manor?" the redhead named Jean asked.

"It's nice and very big. So you two don't go to school anymore I guess?" Lorna inquired.

"No, we graduated last year. I will be starting college next year." Jean answered.

"Taking a year off? That's good. You don't want to get burnt out on school." Lorna paused a moment before asking, "So what was so exciting that you two were talking about before I came in? Or am I being too nosey?"

"Oh, no." Jean said.

"It's my brother, Alex." Scott said. "He's coming to stay with us for awhile."

"Really. That's cool. So what are his powers?" Lorna inquired.

"Plasma blasts like mine but out his hands." Scott replied.

Lorna smiled. "A family power. Nice. Well, I'll leave you two to yourselves."

Lorna took her leave with a cookie in her hand. She walked down one of the main levels hallways. There was a cracked door and a heated conversation going on behind it. Lorna decided to eavesdrop.

"…didn't you tell us that her power a magnetism?" a gruff voice questioned.

Lorna guessed that it was Logan.

"I hardly see what difference it makes." Said another male voice.

"It makes all the difference, Hank. We should've taken precautions." Logan snapped. "What's to say a certain someone else hasn't already gotten to her."

"Enough Logan." A calm voice commanded. "She is fine. You will not be handling her personal training however for obvious reasons."

Logan sighed. "Fine Chuck whatever you think. Though I don't agree with everything."

Lorna silently backed away from the door and quickly walked back down the hall. She kept looking over her shoulder to make sure that no one was walking out of the door from Xavier's office. The last time she was looking over her shoulder she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Lorna said.

"It's okay. I wasn't watching where I was going either." Bobby said.

"Bobby is it?" Lorna asked.

"Yeah. So what are you doing?" Bobby inquired.

"Oh, nothing. Just walking around so I can get a feel for the manor." Lorna replied.

"Well, you wanna talk a walk with me outside. I'll show you around." Bobby asked.

"Sure, sounds good." Lorna said as they started walking away from the hallway.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated! Lorna's training should start in the next chapter and Havok might show up! **


End file.
